Artificial Christmas tree assemblies have been provided in various forms and arrangements in the prior art. One approach simulates a natural tree by using an upright center pole with slots arranged to receive limbs or branches of appropriate lengths to form a conical evergreen tree shape and appearance. The branches and center pole require a large storage box, and ornaments and lights generally require additional storage containers. These containers serve no purpose once the tree is erected and must themselves be stored until reused. Assembly of the tree, stringing of the lights, and placement of ornaments or other decorations are time consuming and must be repeated each time the tree is used.
Another type of artificial Christmas tree employs a series of progressively smaller circular hoops or a spiral-wound heavy wire supported on a central pole to obtain a conical tree shape without the use of radially extending limbs attached to the pole. This approach is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,541, issued on Nov. 6, 1990, to McCrory, which discloses a series of graduated circular hoops connected to a center pole by stringers, and each hoop having limbs or branches secured thereto. Electrical lights are attached to the limb sections or to the stringers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,867, issued on Jul. 18, 1972, to Westlund, discloses a collapsible tree having a resilient, spring-like metal spiral frame member that forms a conical shape with a tapering series of convolutions upon being pulled upward and supported on a center pole. The frame member is located inside an insulating sheath. The convolutions are secured in vertical spaced relation by suspension hangers, and tinsel ropes and an electrical cord are wound loosely around the insulated frame members along its length. A spiral frame member made of stiff wire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,720, issued on May 25, 1982, to Van Dick et al. The wire carries an artificial pine covering and an electrical lamp system. The patent states that the stiff spiral wire may be bent to provide a more natural look. This patent also discloses mounting of the center pole on its container case, which serves as a stand for the tree.
The prior art Christmas trees present a disadvantage in the manner in which electrical lamp cords are carried on spiral wire support members. If the lamp cord insulation became frayed, hazardous electrical shorts could result upon making contact of the electric wire member with the support wire. It would be preferable to provide an unfolding spiral structure without use of a strong metal wire for the spiral support so that protection against shorting of the lamp cord would be provided. Prevention of electrical wires or cords from becoming twisted, bent, or frayed in prolonged use is thus desired.
An important desired characteristic for collapsible artificial Christmas trees is an ergonomic design which emphasizes ease of handling on the part of the user and which, to the maximum extent, employs components that form an integral, visible part of the erected tree assembly and also serve an additional role in providing for containment and storage of the tree when folded up. In order to enable convenient use even by unskilled or partially disabled people, the assembly should be lightweight, compact, and simple to manage with a readily cleaned and durable container. This makes the assembly particularly attractive for small apartments, nursing homes, and other locations with limited storage space.
In addition to containing the folded-up tree, the storage box should provide a separate compartment into which components such as the support pole, connecting electrical cords and the like may be placed, thus preventing their becoming entangled with the tree during storage. Built-in handles for carrying the packed-up assembly or hanging it up in closets or similar locations are also needed.